indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Nīlakaṇṭha Dhāraṇī
The or , popularly known as the Great Compassion Mantra in English ( ), is a dhāraṇī of Mahayana Buddhist origin. It was spoken by the bodhisattva Avalokiteśvara before an assembly of Buddhas, bodhisattvas, devas and kings, according to the Mahakarunikacitta Sutra. Like the now popular six-syllable mantra "om mani padme hum", it is a popular mantra synonymous with Avalokiteśvara in East Asia. It is often used for protection or purification. Origins Twelve scrolls of "blue-necked Lord of the world" texts were found in the Dunhuang ( ) stone cave along the Silk Road in today's Gansu ( ) province of China. The text was translated in Khotan in Tarim Basin, Central Asia by Bhagavaddharma. The text of the was translated into Chinese by three masters in the 7th and early 8th centuries, first by Zhitōng ( ) twice between 627-649 (T. 1057a and T. 1057b, Nj. 318), next by Bhagavaddharma between 650-660 (T. 1059 and T. 1060, Nj.320), and then by Bodhiruci in 709 (T. 1058, Nj. 319). The Siddhaṃ script of the Chinese Tripitaka (T. 1113b, 20.498-501) was corrected by a comparison with the Zhitong version, which is found in the Ming Tripiṭaka. All the Sanskrit texts in the Ming Tripiṭaka were collected together by Changkya Rölpé Dorjé in the quadrilingual collection of dhāraṇī which bears the title: Sanskrit Texts from the Imperial Palace at Peking. The prime objective was to restore the Sanskrit text with the help of the Tibetan texts. The Rölpé Dorjé’s reconstruction (STP. 5.1290-6.1304) of the Nīlankanthaka as transcribed by Zhitong during 627-649 (T. 1057b, Nj. 318) is longer than that of Amoghavajra ( ) and is a remarkable effort at textual reconstruction, undertaken as early as the first half of the 18th century. However, Zhitong's version is rarely mentioned in the Mahayana tradition. The Nīlankantha Dhāraṇī was translated into Chinese by Vajrabodhi ( , worked 719-741 T.1112), twice by his disciple Amoghavajra (worked 723-774, T. 1111, T. 1113b) and in the 14th century by Dhyānabhadra (worked 1326-1363, T. 1113a). Amoghavajra's version (T. 1113b) was written in Siddhaṃ script in the Chinese Tripiṭaka (T. 1113b, 20.498-501). This version is the most widely accepted form today. A one thousand sentence mantra is found in Fangshan Stone Sutra.（四）房山石經下 Difference between Chinese, Korean, Japanese and Vietnamese versions Sanskrit versions Nīlakantha Dhāranī from STP (5.1290-6.1304) by Chih-t'ung (worked 627-649), Ming edition of the Chinese Tripitaka. (Lokesh Chandra, Sanskrit Texts from the Imperial Palace at Peking STP Parts 1-22, New Delhi 1968-1977, International Academy of Indian Culture) Full Text Oṃ Namo Ratna Trayāya Namaḥ Ārya Avalokiteśvaraya Boddhisattvāya Mahāsattvāya Mahākāruṇikāya Sarva Bandhana Chedana Karaya. Sarva Bhava Samudram sosana karana. Sarva Vyadhi Prasamana Karaya. Sarva Mrtyu Upa-drava Viansana Karana. Sarva Bhaye Su Trana Karaya. Yasmat Namas – kṛtva Idam Arya Avalokiteśvaraya Bhastinam Nīlakaṇṭha Pi Nama Hṛdayam Vartayisyāmi Sarvārtha-sādhanam śubham Ajeyam Sarva-bhūtānām Bhava-mārga-viśodhakam Tadyathā, Oṃ Aloke Aloka-mati Lokātikrānta. He Hare Arya Avalokiteśvara Mahā Boddhisattvā, He Boddhisattvā, He Mahā Boddhisattvā, He virya Boddhisattvā He Mahākāruṇikā Smara Hṛdayam. Hi Hi, Hare arya Avalokiteśvara Mahesvara Parama Maitra-citta Mahākāruṇikāya. Kuru Kuru Karman Sadhaya Sadhaya Vidyam. Ni Hi, Ni Hi Varnam Kamam-game. Vitta-kama Vigama. Siddha Yogesvara. Dhuru Dhuru Viryanti, Maha Viryanti. Dhara Dhara Dharendresvara. Kala Kala Vimala Amala Murte Ārya Avalokiteśvara Jina Kṛṣṇa Jata-makutavalam Ma Pra-lamba Maha Siddha Vidya Dhara. Vara Vara Maha Vara. Bala Bala Maha Bala. Kala Kala Maha Kala Kṛṣṇa-varna Nigha Kṛṣṇa – paksa Nirghatana. He Padma-hasta Cara Cara Desa Caresvara Kṛṣṇa – sarpa Kṛta Yajnopavita Ehyehi Maha Varaha-mukha, Tripura dhanesvara Narayana Va Rupa Vara Marga Ari. He Nīlakaṇṭha, He Mahakara, Hala Hala Visa Nir-jita Lokasya. Raga Visa Vinasana. Dvesa Visa Vinasana. Moha Visa Vinasana huru Huru Mala, Huru Huru Hare, Maha Padmanabha Sara Sara, Siri Siri, Suru Suru, Bucruc Bucruc, Bodhiya Bodhiya, Bodhaya Bodhaya Maitri Nīlakaṇṭha Ehyehi Vama Shitha Simha-mukhā Hasa Hasa, Munca Munca Mahattahasam Ehiyehi Pa Mahā Siddhā Yogeśvarā Bhana Bhana Vaco Sadhaya Sadhaya Vidyam. Smara Smaratam Bhagavantam Lokita Vilokitam Lokesvaram Tathagatam Dadahi Me Drasana Kamasya Darsanam Pra-hia Daya Mana Svāhā. Siddhaya Svāhā. Maha Siddhāya svāhā. Siddha Yogesvaraya Svāhā. Nīlakaṇṭhaya svāhā. Varaha-mukhaya svāhā. Maha-dara Simha-mukhaya Svāhā. Siddha Vidyadharaya Svāhā. Padma-hastaya Svāhā. Kṛṣṇa-sarpa Kṛta Yajno Pavitaya Svāhā. Maha Lakuta Daharaya Svāhā. Cakra Yuddhaya Svāhā. Sankha-sabdani Bodhanaya Svāhā. Vama Skandha Desa Sittha Kṛṣṇa Jinaya Svāhā. Vyaghra-Carma Nivasa Naya Svāhā. Lokesvaraya Svāhā. Sarva Siddhesvaraya Svāhā. Namo Bhagavate Ārya Avalokiteśvaraya Boddhisattvāya Mahāsattvāya Mahākāruṇikāya. Sidhyanthu Me Mantra-padāya Svāhā. Nīlakaṇṭha Dhāranī (The Blue Necked Dhāranī) I. Initial Salutation II. Name of Avalokiteśvarā III. Śloka enunciation of the merit of the hṛdaya-dhāranī IV. Dhāranī V. Final Salutation Mahā Karuna Dhāranī (大悲咒) Worked from 723-774, Amoghavajra (大廣智不空) transliterates Siddham’s script from Chinese Tripitake (大正新修大藏經 Taisho Edition T.1113b, 20.498-501 cf.1111-1113A), as transcribed below (a reconstructed Sanskrit text). Nīlakantha (Blue-Necked), the title of Avalokitesvara is substituted by Nīlakandi in Amoghavajra's translation (T. 1113b). It is a central Asian form: Uigur nominative singular ending in “-i” and has come to mean the virtuous one. I. Initial Salutation (前行) II. Name of Avalokite-śvarā (觀音名) III. Śloka Enunication of the Merit of the Hṛdaya-Dhāranī (功德迴向) IV. Dhāranī (咒文) V. Final Salutation (結分) Avalokiteśvaraikadaśamukha Dhāraṇī (Eleven Faced Avalokitesvara Dhāranī) This dhāraṇī stems from the Eleven-Faced Avalokitesvara Heart Dharani Sutra and is often somewhat incorrectly referred to as the Great Compassion Mantra, e.g. in popular recordings by Imee Ooi and Ani Choying Dolma. More specific denominations of this dharani are Avalokiteśvaraikadaśamukhadhāraṇī or Ārya Ekādaśa-mukha Dhāraṇī in Sanskrit, and Eleven Faced Avalokitesvara Dharani in English. The chanting of this dhāraṇī is perhaps the most frequently performed Buddhism song by Chinese-speaking musicians. It is often falsely named Tibetan Great Compassion Mantra (藏传大悲咒) or The Great Compassion Mantra in Sanskrit (梵音大悲咒) in both Chinese and Taiwanese recordings. Since this dhāraṇī is told by the Eleven-Faced Avalokitesvara, an esoteric bodhisattva in Tibetan Buddhism, some people believe that it is equivalent to the Great Compassion Mantra in Mahayana Buddhism. This is why it is often called Tibetan Great Compassion Mantra (藏传大悲咒). However, this opinion is not accepted by most Mahayana Buddhists. Namo Ratna Trayāya Namaḥ Ārya Jñāna Sāgara Vairocana Vyūha Rājāya Tathāgatāya Arhate Samyak Sambuddhaya Namah Sarva Tathagatebyah Arhatebyaḥ Samyaksaṃbuddhe Byaḥ Namaḥ Arya Avalokite Śvarāya Boddhisattvāya Mahāsattvāya Mahākāruṇikāya Tadyathā Oṃ Dhara Dhara Dhiri Dhiri Dhuru Dhuru Ite Vatte Cale Cale Pra Cale Pra Cale Kusume Kusume Vare Ili Mili Citijvala māpanāye Svāhā Great Compassion Mantra in Chinese In Mandarin (Hanyu pinyin), transliterated from Siddham text. The Great compassion mantra 大悲咒 (dà bēi zhòu) is a Siddham-Sanskrit mantra. It is a mantra uttered by Arya Avalokiteśvarā (the noble Guān Shì Yīn Púsà in Chinese) in the Sutra of the Dharani of Great Compassion Mantra. The Chinese version is transliterated from a Siddham script in the Chinese Tripitaka (T. 1113b). 觀 世 音 菩 薩 大 悲 心 陀 羅 尼 guān shì yīn pú sà dà bēi xīn tuó luó ní (Attention: ancient Chinese pronunciations 囉 la; 婆 wo; 訶 ha ) 南 無 喝 囉 怛 娜 多 囉 夜 耶 ° nā mo hē là dá nà duō là yè yé 南 無 阿 唎 耶 婆 盧 羯 帝 爍 缽 囉 耶 ° nā mo a lī yé wó lú jié dì shuò bō là yé 菩 提 薩 埵 婆 耶 ° 摩 訶 薩 埵 婆 耶 ° 摩 訶 迦 盧 尼 迦 耶 ° pú tí sà duǒ wó yé mó hā sà duǒ wó yé mó hā jiā lú ní jiā yé 唵 ° 薩 皤 囉 罰 曳 ° 數 怛 那 怛 寫 ° ăn sà bó là fá yì shù da nă dá xiĕ 南 無 悉 吉 栗 埵 。 伊 蒙 阿 唎 耶 婆 盧 羯 帝室 佛 囉 。 楞 馱 婆 ° nā mo xī jí lí duǒ yī mēng a lī yé wó lú jié dì shì fó là léng tuó wó 南 無 ° 那 囉 謹 墀 ° 醯 唎 摩 訶 皤 多 沙 咩 ° nā mo nă là jĭn chí xī lī mó hā bó duō shā miē 薩 婆 阿 他 豆 輸 朋 ° 阿 逝 孕 ° sà wó a tā dòu shū péng a shì yùn 薩 婆 薩 多 那 摩 婆 薩 多 那 摩 婆 伽 ° 摩 罰 特 豆 ° sà wó sà duō nă mó wó sà duō nă mó wó jiā mó fá tè dòu 怛 姪 他 ° 唵 阿 婆 盧 醯 ° 盧 迦 帝 ° 迦 羅 帝 ° dá zhí tā ăn a wó lú xī lú jiā dì jiā luó dì 夷 醯 唎° 摩 訶 菩 提 薩 埵 ° yí xī lī mó hā pú tí sà duǒ 薩 婆 薩 婆 ° 摩 囉 摩 囉 ° 摩 醯 摩 醯 唎 馱 孕 ° sà wó sà wó mó là mó là mó xī mó xī lī tuó yùn 俱 盧 俱 盧 羯 懞 ° 度 盧 度 盧 罰 闍 耶 帝 ° 摩 訶 罰 闍 耶 帝 ° jù lú jù lú jié méng dù lú dù lú fá shé yé dì mó hā fá shé yé dì 陀 囉 陀 囉 ° 地 唎 尼 室 佛 囉 耶 ° tuó là tuó là dì lī ní shì fó là yē 遮 囉 遮 囉 ° 摩 摩 罰 摩 囉 ° 穆 帝 麗 ° 伊 醯 伊 醯° 室 那 室 那° zhē là zhē là mó mó fá mó là mù dì lì yī xī yī xī shì nă shì nă 阿 囉 參 佛 囉 舍 利 ° 罰 沙 罰 參 ° 佛 囉 舍 耶 ° a là shēn fó là shě lì fá shā fá shēn fó là shě yé 呼 盧 呼 盧 摩 囉 ° 呼 盧 呼 盧 醯 唎° hū lú hū lú mó là hū lú hū lú xī lī 娑 囉 娑 囉° 悉 唎 悉 唎 ° 蘇 嚧 蘇 嚧° suō là suō là xī lī xī lī sū lú sū lú 菩 提 夜 菩 提 夜° 菩 馱 夜 菩 馱 夜 ° pú tí yè pú tí yè pú tuó yè pú tuó yè 彌 帝 唎 夜 ° 那 囉 謹 墀 ° 地 唎 瑟 尼 那 ° mí dì lī yè nă là jĭn chí dì lī sè ní nà 波 夜 摩 那 ° 娑 婆 訶° bō yè mó nà suō wó hā 悉 陀 夜 。 娑 婆 訶 ° xī tuó yè suō wó hā ° 摩 訶 悉 陀 夜。 娑 婆 訶 ° mó hā xī tuó yè suō wó hā ° 悉 陀 喻 藝 室 皤 囉 夜。 娑 婆 訶 ° xī tuó yù yi shì bó là yè suō wó hā 那 囉 謹 墀。 娑 婆 訶 ° nă là jĭn chí suō wó hā 摩 囉 那 囉。 娑 婆 訶 ° mó là nă là suō wó hā 悉 囉 僧 阿 穆 佉 耶 ° 娑 婆 訶。 xī là sēng a mù qū yé suō wó hā 娑 婆 摩 訶 阿 悉 陀 耶 ° 娑 婆 訶 ° suō wó mó hā a xī tuó yé suō wó hā 者 吉 囉 阿 悉 陀 夜 ° 娑 婆 訶。 zhě jí là a xī tuó yè suō wó hā 波 陀 摩 羯 悉 陀 夜 ° 娑 婆 訶 ° bō tuó mó jié xī tuó yè suō wó hā 那 囉 謹 墀 皤 伽 囉 耶 ° 娑 婆 訶。 nă là jĭn chí bó qié là yé suō wó hā 摩 婆 利 勝 羯 囉 夜 ° 娑 婆 訶 ° mó wó lì shèng jié là yè suō wó hā 南 無 喝 囉 怛 那 哆 囉 夜 耶。 nā mo hē là dá nà duō là yè yé 南 無 阿 唎 耶 婆 盧吉帝 爍 皤 囉 夜 ° 娑 婆 訶 ° nā mo a lī yé wó lú jí dì shuō bó là yè suō wó hā 唵 ° 悉 殿 都° 漫 哆 羅 ° 跋 陀 耶 ° 娑 婆 訶 ăn xī diàn dū màn duō là bá tuó yé suō wó hā In Sanskrit: Namo ratna-trayāya! Namo āryāvalokiteśvarāya, Bodhi-sattvāya Mahā-sattvāya Mahā-kārunikāya! Om sarva-raviye śudhanadasya namas kritvā imam āryāvalokiteśvara ramdhava Namo narakindi hrih Mahā-vat-svāme Sarva-arthato-śubham ajeyam Sarva-sat Namo-vasat Namo-vāka mavitāto Tadyathā: Om avaloki-lokate-krate-e-hrih Mahā-bodhisattva Sarva sarva Mala mala Mahi Mahi ridayam Kuru kuru karmam Dhuru dhuru vijayate Mahā-vijayati Dhara dhara dhriniśvarāya cala cala Mama vimala muktele Ehi ehi śina śina ārsam prasari viśva viśvam prasaya Hulu hulu mara Hulu hulu hrih Sara sara siri siri suru suru Bodhiya Bodhiya Bodhaya Bodhaya Maitreya narakindi dhriśnina bhayamāna svāhā! Siddhāya svāhā! Mahā siddhāya svāhā! Siddha-yogeśvarāya svāhā! Narakindi svāhā! Maranāra svāhā! śira simha-mukhāya svāhā! Sarva mahā-asiddhāya svāhā! Cakra-asiddhāya svāhā! Padma-kastāya svāhā! Narakindi-vagalāya svāhā! Mavari-śankharāya svāhā! Namo ratna-trayāya! Namo āryāvalokiteśvarāya svāhā! Om Sidhyantu mantra padāya svāhā! Initial Vows of Great Compassion Dharani Recitation "If there are monks (Bhikshus), nuns (Bhikshunis), laymen (Upasakas), laywomen (Upasikas), pure youth and maidens who wish to recite and hold(keep reciting) this mantra, they should first arouse their great merciful and compassionate hearts for all living beings, and follow me Avalokitesvara in making these vows: (* The pronunciation of "Namo" is na:mo: in international phonetic symbols) *Namo great compassionate Avalokitesvara, May I quickly know all Dharmas; *Namo great compassionate Avalokitesvara, May I soon obtain the Wisdom Eye; *Namo great compassionate Avalokitesvara, May I quickly ferry all living beings (to the shore of liberation); *Namo great compassionate Avalokitesvara, May I soon obtain virtuous skillful means (to enlighten various living beings); *Namo great compassionate Avalokitesvara, May I quickly board the Prajna Boat; *Namo great compassionate Avalokitesvara, May I soon transcend the ocean of suffering; *Namo great compassionate Avalokitesvara, May I quickly achieve precepts, Samadhi and the Way; *Namo great compassionate Avalokitesvara, May I soon ascend the mountain of Nirvana; *Namo great compassionate Avalokitesvara, May I quickly dwell in the house of non-action; *Namo great compassionate Avalokitesvara, May I soon unite with the Dharma-Nature Body. *If I go towards the mountain of knives, the mountain of knives of itself breaks up; *If I go towards the boiling oil, the boiling oil of itself dries up; *If I go towards the hells, the hells of themselves disappear; *If I go towards the hungry ghosts, the hungry ghosts of themselves become full. *If I go towards the Asuras, their evil thoughts of themselves are tamed. *If I go towards the animals, they themselves attain great wisdom. "After making these vows, recite my name (Namo Avalokitesvara Bodhisattva) with the deep-felt sincere heart, also recite single-mindedly the name of my teacher -- Amitabha Tathagata (Namo Amitabha), then recite this mantra, 5 times or more in a day, to remove from the body the weighty sins of births and deaths accumulated in hundreds of thousands of billions of kalpas."Great Compassion Dharani Sutra Treasure Chest Seal Dhāraṇī Power of countless buddhas is included in this secret Dharani (一切如來心祕密全身舍利寶篋印陀羅尼經).Casket Seal Dharani 宝箧印陀罗尼的故事 It is a Heart Secret of All Tathāgatas:http://www.sutrasmantras.info/sutra03.html namas tryadhvikānāṁ sarva tathāgatānāṁ | oṁ bhuvi-bhavana-vare | vacana-vacati suru suru dhara dhara | sarva tathāgata dhātu dhare | padmaṁ bhavati jaya vare mudre | smara tathāgata dharma-cakra pravartana vajre bodhimaṇḍālaṁkārālaṁkṛte | sarva tathāgatādhiṣṭhite | bodhaya bodhaya bodhi bodhi | budhya budhya saṁbodhani saṁbodhaya | cala cala calantu | sarvāvaraṇāni sarva pāpa vigate | huru huru sarva śoka vigate | sarva tathāgata hṛdaya vajriṇi | saṁbhāra saṁbhāra | sarva tathāgata guhya dhāraṇī-mudre | bhūte subhūte | sarva tathāgatādhiṣṭhita dhātu garbhe svāhā | samayādhiṣṭhite svāhā | sarva tathāgata hṛdaya dhātu mudre svāhā | supratiṣṭhita stūpe tathāgatādhiṣṭhite huru huru hūṁ hūṁ svāhā | oṁ sarva tathāgatoṣṇīṣa dhātu mudrāṇi | sarva tathāgata sadhātu vibhūṣitādhiṣṭhite hūṁ hūṁ svāhā || Longer version: Namad sedeliya divi kanam, sava tathagatanam, Om bhuvibha vadhavari, vachari vachatai, suru suru dhara dhara, sarva tathagata dhatudhari, padmabhavati jayavari mudri smara. Tathagata dharma chakra, pravartana vajri bodhi pana, Rumkara rumkriti, Sava tathagata dhistite, Bodhaya bodhaya bodhi bodhi, Buddhya buddhya, Samboddhani samboddhaya, Chala chala chalamtu, Sarva varanani, Sarva papavigate, Huru huru sarva sukhavigati, Sarva tathagata haridaya vajrani, Sambhara sambhara, Sarva tathagata suhaya dharani mudri, Buddhi subuddhi, Sarva tathagata dhistita, dhatu garbhe svaha samaya dhistite svaha, sarva tathagata haridaya, dhatu mudri svaha, supra tisthita stubhe tathagata dhistite, huru huru hum hum svaha, Om sarva tathagata usnisa, Dhatu mudrani, Sarva tathagatam sadha tuvibhusita, Dhistite hum hum svaha. Glossary *Avalokiteśvarā: Avalokita (ava+lokita: 'ava' preverb meaning down, upon; lokita a past-participle of lok 'to see') observed, looking down upon) + īśvara (Lord) i.e. Lord of the Observed World. (with sandhi a + ī > e) Chinese 觀自在 (Kwan tzu-tsai). The Tibetan translation སྤྱན་རས་གཟིགས་དབང་ཕྱུག་ pronounced chenrezig wangchug, where chenrezig refers watching out over, and wangchug is the translation for ishvara, Lord. In early texts also Avalokitasvara where svara means sounds: Chinese 觀音 (Kwan Yin, also spelt Guān Yīn, and in Japanese: Kannon). The latter is the name more commonly used in China. *cakra: pronounced 'chakra', means wheel, as in wheel of life (bhava-cakra) or wheel of law. *mahāsiddha: the attainment of extraordinary abilities (siddhi). *maitri: kindness, benevolence. *mālā: (lit.) "garland", symbolize "immaculate". *Māra: death, the devil. Embodiment of the selfish attachments and temptations that bind one to the cycle of birth and death. *namo, namah, namas (variations caused by sandhi: homage, salutation, adoration, greeting! *oṃ: means oneness with the Supreme, the merging of the physical being with the spiritual. The most sacred syllable, the first sound of Almighty. This sacred syllable appears as a mystic sound, regarded as the basis of every other mantra. It is the sound not only of origination but also for dissolution. Nīlakandi: nominative singular of 'Nīlakantha' in Uigur, a central Asian form. See also *Dharani *Mahayana sutras *Mantra *Shurangama Mantra - Expanded Protective Power of Om Mani Padma Hum *Usnisa Vijaya Dharani Sutra - Eliminate all the evil karma of sentient beings *Great Stupa of Universal Compassion References External links *Text online (archived) *Mandarin Chinese text online *The English translation of Great Compassion Dharani Sutra *Dharma Sound: Nīlakaņţha Dhāraņī - 7,02 Mb *Youtube: Daihishin darani by Japanese SotoZen Category:Buddhist mantras Category:Buddhist tantras